Torment
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: Como Sakura e Shoran estão se sentindo anos depois da partida de Shoran.
1. Queixas Noturnas

Oi

Bem... to começando hoje uma fic nova...

Bem... não digamos nova, pois eu estou fazendo uma parodia de poesia hehe, eu sei que está totalmetne ridículo... mas eu não estou com nada melhor para fazer entaum... estou fazendo isto.

Em alguns poemas vou trocar algumas palavras pra se encaixar no anime

Essas poesias vão ser do ponto de vista da Sakura, mas vou colcoar também algumas pelo ponto de vista do Shoran, mas ainda não tenho certeza.

N/A: As poesias não são minhas, são de poetas brasileiros

N/A 2: Esse capitulo vai ser de como Sakura está se sentindo depois de Shoran voltar pra Hong Kong

†------------------------------------------------------------------------------†

QUEIXAS NOTURNAS 

Quem foi que viu a minha Dor chorando!  
Saio. Minh'alma sai agoniada.  
Andam monstros sombrios pela estrada  
E pela estrada, entre estes monstros, ando!

Não trago sobre a túnica fingida  
As insígnias medonhas do infeliz  
Como os falsos mendigos de Paris  
Na atra rua de Santa Margarida.

O quadro de aflições que me consomem  
O próprio Pedro Américo não pinta...  
Para pintá-lo, era preciso a tinta  
Feita de todos os tormentos do homem!

Como um ladrão sentado numa ponte  
Espera alguém, armado de arcabuz,  
Na ânsia incoercível de roubar a luz,  
Estou á espera de que o Sol desponte!

Bati nas pedras dum tormento rude  
E a minha mágoa de hoje é tão intensa  
Que eu penso que a Alegria é uma doença  
E a Tristeza é minha única saúde.

As minhas roupas, quero até rompê-las!  
Quero, arrancado das prisões carnais.  
Viver na luz dos astros imortais,  
Abraçado com todas as estrelas!

A Noite vai crescendo apavorante  
E dentro do meu peito, no combate,  
A Eternidade esmagadora bate  
Numa dilatação exorbitante!

E eu luto contra a universal grandeza  
Na mais terrível desesperação  
É a luta, é o prélio enorme, é a rebelião  
Da criatura contra a natureza!

Para essas lutas uma vida é pouca  
Inda mesmo que os músculos se esforcem;  
Os pobres braços do mortal se torcem  
E o sangue jorra, em coalhos, pela boca.

E muitas vezes a agonia é tanta  
Que, rolando dos últimos degraus,  
O Hércules treme e vai tombar no caos  
De onde seu corpo nunca mais levanta!

É natural que esse Hércules se estorça,  
E tombe para sempre nessas lutas,  
Estrangulado pelas rodas brutas  
Do mecanismo que tiver mais força.

Ah! Por todos os séculos vindouros  
Há de travar-se essa batalha vã  
Do dia de hoje contra o de amanhã,  
Igual á luta dos cristãos e mouros!

Sobre histórias de amor o interrogar-me  
E vão, é inútil, é improfícuo, em suma;  
Não sou capaz de amar homem algum  
Nem há homem talvez capaz de amar-me.

O amor tem favos e tem caldos quentes  
E ao mesmo tempo que faz bem, faz mal;  
O coração do Poeta é um hospital  
Onde morreram todos os doentes.

Hoje é amargo tudo quanto eu gosto;  
A bênção matutina que recebo...  
E é tudo: o pão que como, a água que bebo,  
O velho tamarindo a que me encosto!

Vou enterrar agora a harpa boêmia  
Na atra e assombrosa solidão feroz  
Onde não cheguem o eco duma voz  
E o grito desvairado da blasfêmia!

Que dentro de minh'alma oriental  
Não mais palpite o coração - esta arca,  
Este relógio trágico que marca  
Todos os atos da tragédia humana!

Seja esta minha queixa derradeira  
Cantada sobre o túmulo de Orfeu;  
Seja este, enfim, o último canto meu  
Por esta grande noite japonesa!

Melancolia! Estende-me a tu'asa!  
És a árvore em que devo reclinar-me...  
Se algum dia o Prazer vier procurar-me  
Dize a este monstro que eu fugi de casa!


	2. Desânimo

A/N: Esse é o ponto de vista de Shoran, agora.

A/N: Esse poema foi escrito por Álvares de Azevedo

†------------------------------------------------------------------------------†

DESÂNIMO

Estou agora triste. Há nesta vida  
Páginas torvas que se não apagam,  
Nódoas que não se lavam... se esquecê-las  
De todo não é dado a quem padece...  
Ao menos resta ao sonhador consolo  
No imaginar dos sonhos de mancebo!

Oh! voltai uma vez! eu sofro tanto!  
Meus sonhos, consolai-me! distraí-me!  
Anjos das ilusões, as asas brancas  
As névoas puras, que outro sol matiza.  
Abri ante meus olhos que abraseiam  
E lágrimas não tem que a dor do peito  
Transbordem um momento...

E tu, imagem,  
Ilusão de mulher, querido sonho,  
Na hora derradeira, vem sentar-te,  
Pensativa e saudosa no meu leito!  
O que sofres? que dor desconhecida  
Inunda de palor teu rosto virgem?  
Por que tu'alma dobra taciturna,  
Como um lírio a um bafo d'infortúnio?  
Por que tão melancólica suspiras?

Ilusão, ideal, a ti meus sonhos,  
Como os cantos a Deus se erguem gemendo!  
Por ti meu pobre coração palpita...  
Eu sofro tanto! meus exaustos dias  
Não sei por que logo ao nascer manchou-os  
De negra profecia um Deus irado.  
Outros meu fado invejam... Que loucura!  
Que valem as ridículas vaidades  
De uma vida opulenta, os falsos mimos  
De gente que não ama? Até o gênio  
Que Deus lançou-me à doentia fronte,  
Qual semente perdida num rochedo,  
Tudo isso que vale, se padeço!

Nessas horas talvez em mim não pensas:  
Pousas sombria a desmaiada face  
Na doce mão e pendes-te sonhando  
No teu mundo ideal de fantasia...  
Se meu orgulho, que fraqueia agora,  
Pudesse crer que ao pobre desditoso  
Sagravas uma idéia, uma saudade...  
Eu seria um instante venturoso!

Mas não... ali no baile fascinante,  
Na alegria brutal da noite ardente,  
No sorriso ebrioso e tresloucado  
Daqueles homens que, pra rir um pouco,  
Encobrem sob a máscara o semblante,  
Tu não pensas em mim. Na tua idéia  
Se minha imagem retratou-se um dia  
Foi como a estrela peregrina e pálida  
Sobre a face de um lago...

Eu sei... minha fic está horrível... eu vou colocar uns diálogos no próximo capitulo. Quanto minhas fics anteriores, eu vou tentar atualizar. Está difícil, já que perdi um pouco de interesse nas fics de Sakura. Mas se eu parar de escreve-las eu aviso.

****

**_Annah Lennox:_** Oi Aninha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic... mas, sinceramente, eu não estou gostando muito não... E sei também que não tenho deixado comentários nas suas fics, eu sei disso, principalmente nas de Sakura, mas como disse la em cima, perdi um pouco meu interesse pelas fics. Mas vou lê-las não se preocupe. Obrigado pelo comentário!


End file.
